Troublemaker In Love (Kaisoo Vers)
by Alexiandra Hyoya
Summary: [END] "Cinta bisa menjadi buta. Kebutaan cinta bisa berubah menjadi tragedi. Aku bisa saja membunuh kekasihmu karena aku tidak suka dengan kedekatan kalian. Berhati-hatilah! Ini mungkin bukan hanya sebuah peringatan, jika kalian masih bersama". XL' GS/Kaisoo/XL. Review OK !


Tittle : Troublemaker In Love

Genre : Romance, School Life

Rated : T

Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai), Do Kyungsoo, ?

Disclaimer : FF ini asli dari hasil pemikiran author. It's just fanfiction. Alright? ;)

 **HAPPY READING...**

 _ **Kesetiaanmu,dan kerinduanmu yg dalam adlh semangat untukku  
Untuk terus bertahan dalam cinta dan ingin secepatnya teraih keinginan  
Agar selalu dapat bersamamu selamanya  
Merasakan manisnya cinta dan kasih sayang**_

Teriakan para gadis menggema di lapangan basket SM High School, sekolah internasional terbaik di Seoul. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berteriak untuk pria terpopuler di SM High School yang juga seorang kapten tim basket. Tidak ada satupun gadis yang tidak memuja pria berpostur tinggi, tampan, ber _gummy_ _smile_ dan pewaris tunggal Jewels Corporation bernama Kim Jong In atau dikenal dengan Kai. Begitu juga Do Kyungsoo, gadis mungil, manis dan bermata _caramel_ yang juga kekasih dari Kim Jong In.

Pertandingan telah selesai, para gadis masih saja meneriaki kapten tim yang sudah berjalan memasuki ruang ganti para pemain. Mereka mengerubungi Kai yang hampir memasuki ruang tersebut, hingga terjadi sedikit insiden, seorang gadis yang terjatuh karena harus berdesakan hanyak untuk melihat wajah tampan Kai.

"Oppa!". Kyungsoo melewati para gadis, tidak menghiraukan kehisterisan mereka. Ia menampakan wajah kesalnya ketika kekasihnya masih dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang menurutnya sangat centil. "Oppa, cepat masuk sekarang ! Atau ku congkel matamu itu", gadis berkulit putih ini menarik paksa lengan Kai memasuki ruang ganti para pemain.

Kai mencubit gemas pipi gadisnya dan terkekeh atas kelakuan kekasihnya yang terkesan lucu. "Appo! Yak Oppa! Kenapa kau mencubitku?". Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya menunjukkan kekesalan pada kekasihnya. Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu gadisnya.

 _ **Kau teramat indah..  
Bahkan lebih indah dari bintang yang bersinar  
Berhiaskan kesetiaan ,  
Dan bercahaya kelembutan  
Di setiap detak jantungmu..**_

Tidak heran jika para gadis banyak yang mengirimkan surat cinta dan kado di loker Kai. Semua isi surat itu menunjukan mereka ingin memiliki Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum mananggapinya. Namun ada satu surat yang tiba-tiba menyita perhatiannya. Sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna hitam, warna yang paling dibencinya dan bergambar tengkorang. Kai membukanya dan membaca isinya.

 _' **Cinta bisa menjadi buta. Kebutaan cinta bisa berubah menjadi tragedi. Aku bisa saja membunuh kekasihmu karena aku tidak suka dengan kedekatan kalian. Berhati-hatilah! Ini mungkin bukan hanya sebuah peringatan, jika kalian masih bersama. XL'**_

"Apa-apaan orang ini?! Mengirim surat seperti ini. Dia pikir aku takut huh!" cerca Kai setelah membaca isi surat itu. Kai merobek dan membuang surat tersebut ke dalam tong sampah dan pergi meninggalkan loker setelah menguncinya kembali.

Kai menghubungi kekasihnya untuk menunggunya di parkiran sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran. Matanya melihat jelas, tatkala ia melihat gadisnya berdiri sendirian. Cukup jauh dari Kyungsoo berdiri, sebuah sepeda motor melaju cukup kencang mengarah kepadanya. Kai mempunyai pikiran bahwa pengendara motor itu akan mencelakai kekasihnya.

"Soo~ya". Kyungsoo menoleh arah suara pria yang memanggilnya. "Soo~ya! Cepat lari ke tepi!". Kyungsoo tidak mendengar jelas teriakan Kai, ia hanya menoleh tanpa mengubah posisinya berdiri.

Kai tidak bisa diam. Teriakannya tidak berhasil membuat kekasihnya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kai mencoba berlari meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkannya ke tepi jalan. Motor itu tepat lewat dihadapan mereka saat mereka jatuh dan berhasil menghindari tubuh Kyungsoo dari sentuhan motor yang kemungkinan akan membuatnya celaka.

"Gwaenchanayo?", tanya Kai yang khawatir pada kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk, ia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun, hal ini membuatnya sangat syok.

 _ **Nafasmu adalah semua kerinduan  
Berhiaskan segala keindahan  
Kehebatan rasa duniawi**_

Pagi ini Kai menjemput Kyungsoo untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Setelah kejadian kemarin yang menimpa sang kekasih dan dirinya, ia mulai bersikap _overprotective_ terhadap sang kekasih. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya celaka lagi.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan mengantar jemputmu tiap hari. Arraseo!"

"Mwo? Wae oppa? Aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sendiri. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu oppa". Tolak Kyungsoo halus. Ia merasa sikap Kai terlalu berlebihan.

"Haaah, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin kau celaka seperti kemarin chagi. Pokoknya mulai sekarang jika kau ingin kemana-mana kau harus beritahu aku dan aku akan terus berada disisimu. Bahkan 24 jam pun akan kulakukan". Kai tak bisa membiarkan gadisnya mengalami kejadian lain yang membuatnya celaka, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tingkah _over_ nya, yang ia lakukan karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan dan mencintainya.

"Termasuk ke kamar mandi?", tanyanya.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, aku tak masalah". Kai sedikit menggoda kekasihnya dengan mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya.

"YAK ! Itu maumu Oppa!"

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan. Tidak jauh dari gadisnya Kai berdiri, Kai melihat langkah Kyungsoo. Ia berniat mengejutkannya dari belakang, sepertinya sangat mengasyikkan dapat menggoda gadisnya. Namun langkah Kai terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang berada di atas balkon tepat di atas dimana Kyungsoo berada, dengan membawa pot bunga ditangannya yang mengarahkan benda tersebut ke arah Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi ia melihat seseorang akan mencelakai kekasihnya.

"Soo~ya!", teriaknya seraya berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum hal buruk terjadi pada gadis yang dicintainya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, menyaksikan kekasihnya berlari ke arahnya yang tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba menampakkan raut muka khawatir pada dirinya.

TAPPP! PYAARRR...

Kai berhasil menghindarkan kekasihnya dari pot bunga yang sengaja dijatuhkan oleh seseorang di atas balkon. Kai mendekap erat tubuh sang kekasih, hampir saja kekasihnya akan celaka. Kepala Kai menengadah ke atas, ia masih melihat jelas seseorang di balik perbuatan jahatnya. Ia menggunakan topi berwarna hitam.

"Chagi.. kau tak apa? Kau tunggu disini", Kai sedikit lega dengan jawaban anggukan Kyungsoo. Setelah Kai memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja, Kai langsung berlari karena ia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang itu lari begitu saja.

Tidak lama, Kai telah berhasil mengait tangan sang pelaku yang masih berada di atas balkon. Ia menarik kencang lengannya hingga tubuh sang pelaku berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kau !" Kai kaget bukan main ketika ia membuka topinya dan melihat siapa pelaku yang mencelakai kekasihnya.

"Oppa !" Kyungsoo menyusul Kai ke atap sekolah. Ia juga sama terkejutnya melihat pelaku yang telah mencelakainya.

"Luhannie". Kyungsoo tak menyangka orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya adalah orang yang telah mencelakainya.

"Jadi kau yang telah melakukan semua ini Luhannie? Wae? Kenapa kau tega sekali? Kenapa kau bisa sejahat ini?" Setetes _liquid_ bening mengalir dari mata caramel Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya ia tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Marah, sedih, kecewa semua bercampur jadi satu.

"Nde! Aku memang jahat. Aku. Xi Luhan. Sahabat terbaik Do Kyungsoo, telah mencoba membunuhmu. Itu semua karena kalian berdua", Luhan menunjuk sepasang kekasih di depannya secara bergantian. "Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi yeojachingunya? Kenapa harus kau yang dicintai olehnya? Aku membencimu Kyungsoo~ah", Luhan mulai menitihkan air matanya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahannya, tubuhnya mulai melemah hingga Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah.

"Aku mencintai Kai bahkan sebelum kau mengenalnya, tapi kenapa kau merebutnya dariku? Aku tidak pernah dia hiraukannya. Bahkan saat aku terjatuh karena berdesakan dengan para yeoja, dia tidak menolongku atau sekedar melihat keadaanku saja tidak dia dihiraukan. Aku sangat membenci kalian! Aku muak dengan kalian!", teriak Luhan menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Luhannie...", Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkannya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Cukup! Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak perlu belas kasihmu. Ini memang takdirku. Mianhae.", Suara Luhan sudah sangat parau, ia sadar, ia sudah terlalu jahat dengan sahabatnya. Ini bukanlah salah Kyungsoo, ini memang takdirnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan apa yang Luhan ucapkan, ia tetap menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak mungkin membuatmu semakin terluka. Kau adalah sahabatku, aku sangat menyayangimu. Jika aku dan Kai membuatmu terluka, aku bisa meninggalkannya untukmu".

"Gomawo Kyungsoo~ah, seharusnya kau tidak berteman dengan orang sejahat aku. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Maafkan aku", Luhan memperat pelukannya. Ia menyesal. Menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan yang paling buruk untuk sahabatnya.

 **THE END**

* * *

Disini aku buat Kai lebih tua dari kyungsoo gpp ya :D

Ini versi Kaisoonya, soalnya aku juga suka sama couple ini..

Semoga suka ^^

Don't forget REVIEW ya chingu ^^


End file.
